The Sacrifice of a Great Knight
by One Eyed Dragon
Summary: Lord Hausen is the leader of Caelins. Many time passed he die, So his granddaughter Lyn want to be the Caelin's new Leader. Because afraid he sent a letter to Lord Hector, to gain some Ally. But different Lord Hector is advance his troops to Caelin, Hector allied to Eliwood. And Caelin is allied to Pent, and the bog battle, the big war is start.


The Sacrifice of a Great Knight

In the day of Caelin, there is the man lie down in the sunshine. The name is Kent, the knight of Caelin. He served to a new leader, the leader is a woman, she is Lyn also known as Lyndis. Kent love her, because her is the most beautiful woman, kind and so nice woman. Kent tried to dream about Lyndis, "Lyndis, your so beautiful and kind. I am always in your side, but are I can have your love?-…" his smile after that, sad. After that, smile again, just that happen. Sain see that, he surprised see Kent do that. Because want to know what happen to his friend his start to asking.

"Kent!, . . ." Hear that voice, Kent surprised and scream louder he can.

"Hey, Kent it's me."

"Sain, are you there?"

"Yes, mmmh . . . I want to ask something."

"What's that?"

"Are you crazy?, mmh . . . I mean, i mean i see you smile, sad, smile, sad, smile, sad. What happen to you?"

Hear that Kent blushing, he try to change the topic. "No, I just dream about we're land, it's so beautiful with animals."

"I think you lie to me, your cheeks is blushing. Ouh . . . Are you like some girl?"

"What are you say, let's go to Castle." After seconds he stop. he doesn't feel good this time, (PAM PAM PAM) "What is this? Why my heart is to fast? What is this?" Sain, don't know what happen with his friend. He try to asking again.

"Hey, don't lie, what happen to you?"

"I don't know, I don't feelings good. I hope this is fine." After all, Kent try to comfort his friend. "Don't worrying me Sain, this is because I am train to hard, Let's go inside. Lady Lyndis must waiting me now," Kent remember something, he promised to Lyn, he want to meet in the Castle Gate of Caelin. But he forgetit, now he remembered it.

"No, I forget my promised. FOOL!" Kent hurry up ride to Caelin Castle.

* * *

Caelin Castle . . .

In front of Caelin Castle Gate, there is a woman. She's beautiful, kind, and nice. She is waiting the people, Kent. Kent is late to meet Lady Lyndis. After some minutes Kent come.

"Where is Kent? His late again." Lady Lyndis must be angry.

"Wait . . . Hh-hh . . . Hh-hh . . . I am sorry, I forget it milady. I must have a punishment after this."

"You only finish your other punishment, I forgive you. Kent this is the letter to Ostian Lord, Lord Hector to gain ally to were."

In the breath he saying "Yes, . . Hh . . milady. I go."

"Wait, you must be careful."

"Thank you for the attention."

"Yes, Your welcome."

"I hope you safe Kent, I hope it." Lady Lyndis say something after Kent go and go to their room.

'I hear that Lady, Mylove.' Kent thought to himself. 'If you know milady I love and like you.'

* * *

Ostian Castle . . .

Woods by woods, river by river, mountain by mountain has Kent passed away. Kent has finished the scout to Ostia for gain ally, not at 10 meter far from Ostian Castle, he get an arrow passed to his leg. "Aaah . . . , What is it? I just a scouted man, and I just bring letter from Caelin." After hear that. Lord Hector out from hideout, because leader of Caelin is Lord Hausen. He take the letter and read it, "Your Highness, My Lord." Hector is surprised, why Lord Hausen is nice to him, because the real, Lord Hausen has very hate himself, he continue to read, "I am Lyndis is the new leader of Caelin, because Lord Hausen is dead. If I can get ally with you, I am very thanked you. If you accept it I give you some guards. But if I lie attack Caelin foe now. Just your handcheck. Lady Lyndis."

In surprised with happy he looked to sky and say, "Lord Hausen, is no more. The one people I scrared is no more." With the happy expressions, Hector throw the letter and rip it to sand. With the loud sound Lord Hector tell Kent. "YOU, TELL YOUR LEADER, IN THREE DAYS, CAELIN IS TRANSFORMMED TO OSTIAN. SO, PREPARED YOUR SELF FOR DIE"

After hear that, Kent is afraid, very afraid. His doesn't good feeling is this. Hurry up Kent go to tell Lady Lyndis. Lord Hector will advancer Land of Caelin

* * *

In Caelin . . .

Kent ride, ride, and ride. At finished he now in Caelin. He see Sain, is rest in the hill. He come to tell Sain about Hector's Advancing.

"Sain, . . . "

"What happen, Kent? Why are you afraid?"

"Mmmhh . . . Gaggagahhh . . . I don't know what to say what?"

"Are the last morning events. Ouh, Lady Lyndis is in their room, Shes rest now."

"That's not funny, I serious, please Seriously!"

"Okay what happen to you?"

"Mmh . . . After Lord Hector read the Letter, I see, Lord Hector is doesn't afraid now. Because he know Lord Hausen is no more. He just give us three days to be prepared"

"Hmm. . . . Hurry up tell Lady Lyndis. And I tell anyone"

"Alright."

After the conversation, Kent run and break the door of Lyndis room. Lady Lyndis is no there, he go upstair abd go to balcon. Lyn is there now. At found Lyndis, hurry up Kent told Lady Lyndis.

"Milady, . . . "

"What about Lord Hector, are he want to be we're ally?"

"No, after read the letter, he is not scared to we're again. After three year, he will advance his troops to Caelin."

"What, Lord Hector is being to advance his troops to here. I fool, Lord Hector is very want to take Land of Caelin from I just child, I shouldn't sent a letter. What should we do." In the stressing Lyndis doesn't know what should she do now. If he left and run, many people disappointed to her. But if she take the troops to the battle, many people must be died.

In the stressing mode Lady Lyndis, Kent and Sain come and tell her something good. Lord Pent is also known that he is the sage, so he can know what every people do yesterday, and today. Lord Pent and his Soldier want to help Lyndis, because Pent is full love to her.

* * *

At Battle time . . .

A Spearman tell Lyndis. "Milady, Lord Eliwood troops. There is in the forest, I could se…" "STOOP IT." Kent cut the Spearman, and tell Lady Lyndis the great tactic to make the enemy afraid. "Lady, we can set division of cavalry ten by ten peoples, and we have three hundres cavalry. We can use it to make enemies afraid, the division ride and attacking after twenty count. It's like we gain a unlimited cavalry."

At Eliwood cavalier troops advance first, battle is start. Arrow by arrow has by troops has sent. But see Caelin's cavalier troops like unlimited, many of Eliwood's officer and troops has run away. One archery man can see Eliwood, started aimid to Eliwood. But many troops change the aim. Arrow has ben passed to Eliwood's right hand.

But Lord Hector and his troops is different, his troops is full of bravery. Lord Hector start to advance first, he will slay down, one hundred troops . . . two hundred troops . . . three hundren troops, Not stop. Lord Pent will die to with Hector's long sword.

Slash by slash, slay by slay, and arrow by arrow has make Lord Eliwood injured, and Lord Pent die. Lady Lyndis is injured in forward of Lord Hector. Lord Hector almost win the war, just one slash and kill Lyndis. At he slashed the longsword, Kent go forward to Lyn, and slash his sword to Lord Hector.

"Aaaaaaaaah . . . . What is this?, you just cavalier, sshhh . . . and she just Leader not your sister. Why you save her?" Lord Hector asking to Kent in the injured.

"Hh . . Ssssh . . Because, Be-because, Because she is Mylady, but I really love her." Lyn staring to Kent surprised, at the end One slash Kent Give to Lord Hector, "Aaaaaaah . . . . . Die you!" One slash must be kill Lord of the Ostian, Lord Hector. In one Slash the battle is the end. In one slash make enemies troops retreated. In one slash lovely woman has ben saved. At the end blood slowly down in the red crest, Kent in almost die. Lyn is moved herself to Kent's Side.

"Why? Why you saved me?, Kent, wake up, don't die."

" . . . "

"Please don't die to me."

" . . . "

"Please . . . . . "

" Aaahh . . . " Once respon from Kent, make Lyn full of hope.

"Kent, don't die, I know you loved me, I love you too."

"Lyndis . . . "

"I should call a cleric to save your live."

"NO, please. . . ssssh . . . Don't leave me."

"But…"

"Lyndis . . . grrrhhh . . . Let me die in your hug."

"No don't say that, you will healthy."

"Each Victory requires sacrifice."

Eliwood is still alive but injures. In the most angry because the dead of cousin. Lord Eliwood try to kill Kent because reverenge. Kent throw Lyn at see that. At the same tim Archery man slay down and kill Lord Eliwood.

"AAAAAH . . . "

"Kent . . . . . . "

"AAAAAH . . . "

"Lyndis don't cry, he die for you, you must build a new nation a new land."

"Oh, yes. You right, Thank you, Sain. But Kent his very good, and nice man."

"Milady, your cry make Kent's sad in there."

"But Kent, He like my brother, they brave, fierce and wise man. But the end they sacrified they live to me."

"So, don't make Kent's Sacrified doesn't mean. Lets build a new nation."

"We must do, it"

After all, the battle . . . or the war is winning by Caelin army. Kent die in a honor, Kent is a very honorable knight for Caelin. New age is come, Ostia in leader by Lord Mathew, Lycia in leader by Lord Roy. And Pent's nation in leader by Lord Renault.

At all winning shouldn't have a sacrified,

But at all sacrified must have a winning at the end.

* * *

I Am Sorry if the story, So . . . bored.

I am One Eyed Dragon, this is my first fanfiction.

Thank You to read, please review.


End file.
